Doing it all over again
by ThreeHeadedMonkey8
Summary: "Elsa is more powerful than we thought, she managed to create a portal! How are we going to get back to Storybrooke this time? You said it yourself that the walls were down between the realms, any ideas?" She rambled on, but he wasn't concentrating on her. He was concentrating on what was behind her. "What?" She turned around."No Way." They have landed back in time again, but when?
1. Back In Time

_**Author's note:**__ I'm back! Another multi-chapter story, and the chapters are longer than my other stories. So, I hope you enjoy! In advance I apologises for any mistakes. _

_I do not own Once Upon a Time._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Back in Time<span>**

_Emma P.O.V:_

Elsa was way more powerful than they thought. _Way_ more powerful. Rumplestiltskin himself didn't understand the kind of power he had kept in his vault. Turns out this Elsa has ice powers. She is very strong but scared and can't control them. That's exactly how _it_ happens.

"No! Stay away from me!" Elsa pleaded and threw another bolt of ice at the ground near their feet. The wind was picking up fast and soon it was a blizzard. Emma and Killian held hands to be sure not to loose each other. They had already lost her parents not knowing where they are. "I'm dangerous just stay away."

"No Elsa you're not. You just need to calm down so we can help you control your powers." Emma yelled as Elsa was far away, and the winds were loud.

"You want to help me? Don't you think I'm a monster?" The winds started to calm down a bit and Emma saw Elsa, she looked like a lost girl. She looked to Killian and saw that he saw the same thing. She turned back to her.

"We don't think you're a monster at all. We can help you control your powers so you don't have to be afraid." By now the winds had died down dramatically, there was only a soft snowfall. The Snow Queen stepped closer cautiously. She had snow white hair and a light blue dress on with a long cape behind her. How did she manage to wear a dress when it's so cold?

Emma herself was wearing jeans and boots. She had a black coat on but underneath was a silk blue top (she wore it because Killian liked it). Killian still refused to wear anything but his leather pirate clothes, claiming he was warm in it. She couldn't change his mind.

"I beg to differ dearie." They all turned their heads to see Gold standing in the snow with his usual suit on and anger over his face. _Oh no... _

"Your power is something I don't understand, so you need to be controlled. It's the only way to make sure you don't hurt anyone else." The wind started to pick up again as Elsa started to panic. Gold lifted up his arm and started to form a black ball in his hand.

On instinct Emma conjured up her own ball of magic, except hers was white. She was still getting use to her magic. Most of the time she couldn't control it, especially when she was emotional. But when she needed to she could summon it.

She threw it at Gold but she was a second too late and Gold had already thrown his ball at Elsa. She brought up an ice wall and blocked the magic. She was stronger than the dark one, although so was Emma. And Gold fell to the ground at Emma's attack.

Elsa started to panic even more than before and caused a really strong blizzard. Stronger than before. "Elsa you have to calm down we won't let anyone hurt you!" Emma yelled over the storm. She no longer could see Elsa or Gold, all she saw was snow and Killian next to her.

But through the storm she saw a light. It was ice blue and very bright. It was more of a beacon. What was happening? They walked closer to the light and soon enough the storm stopped. But what they saw in front of them was not what they wanted to see. Elsa and Gold were no where to be seen but there was a blue portal with a beacon coming out of it only about five metres away.

"What the hell is that?" She asked Killian.

"I don't think we should go near it Emma." He tried to pull her back but they both fell from the force of the portal and were dragged across the snow. Killian tried to use his hook to grab on to something but it was all snow.

"Emma!" Killian yelled before falling through the portal first. Soon after Emma followed after yelling.

"Killian!" Then it shut closed.

* * *

><p><em>Killian's P.O.V:<em>

As he fell through the portal he thought of his Swan. Will he ever see her again? Did she fall through the portal with him? He remembered the first moment they met, how they had come a long way.

Soon enough he hit the ground. Grass and dirt. He heard another thump next to him, he looked over to see Emma pushing herself off the ground.

"When will these portals end?!" She exclaimed and looked over to him. Behind them there was a forest of trees.

"I don't think they ever will love. I think we're back in the Enchanted Forest, again." He stood up and helped her up. She dusted the dirt of her jeans.

"Elsa is more powerful than we thought, she mangled to create a portal! How are we going to get back to Storybrooke this time? Maybe Rumplestiltskin's castle has some sort of portal. You said it yourself that the walls were down between the realms, any ideas?" She rambled on, but he wasn't concentrating on her. He was concentrating on what was behind her. "What?"

She turned around and was speechless. She took a step back so she was closer to him. "No way." Was all he heard her whisper. Before them was Mulan with her sword drawn, Snow with her bow drawn, and Emma, past Emma with a dagger.

The queen was wearing a white and pink top with what Emma had once told him, skinny jeans and boots. The warrior was wearing her usual armour and his past Swan wearing that red leather jacket she loves so much as well as skinny jeans and boots. He looked down at the other Emma's feet to see they were wearing the same boots.

Although there was something different about this Emma. She had that orphan look in her eye. She still felt like a lost girl. He hadn't seen Emma like that since the other time traveling incident. He looked beyond them to see himself tied to a tree with the princess Aurora uncomfortably standing next to him.

"What the hell?" Past Emma was the first to speak. This was all sorts of confusing. "How are you me?"

"Killian we fell through not just any portal, a time portal, again!" Future Emma complained before just realising what she had said.

"_Again_?" The queen asked. Everyone still was shocked from their presence.

"Uh... Well..." Emma stumbled before Mulan interrupted.

"They must be working for Cora to try and confuse us. It's not the first time she's used a shape shifting spell to manipulate us." Snow raised her bow higher.

"Who are you and why are you working for Cora?" Snow demanded in a commanding voice.

"We're not working for that witch." He said hoping they would believe them. But would they believe a time travel story?

"We promise you that we aren't. We're from the future, we fell through a time portal and just landed here a few seconds ago." Emma tried to explain taking a small step closer. No one moved back. That was a good sign.

"We can't trust you that easily. Time travel? Seriously?" Past Emma questioned. He could defiantly see the difference between the two Emma's.

"We know time travel is hard to swallow but you have to believe us. How can we prove to you we aren't working for Cora?" Emma asked. He noticed their weapons were lowered a bit but not completely.

"Why not tell something to Emma that only she- or you would know?" Snow suggested after a moment of awkward silence. She could see the fear in the past Emma's eyes. This Emma still had secrets locked away which she wouldn't tell anyone.

"Fine. Tell me something that only I would know." The dagger was now to her side and Emma took a step past him so she was closer to herself.

"Neal." One simple word was all she said. A word that carried pain which was woven in it. He himself let out a shaky breath. The pain in past Emma's eyes was shocking. They hadn't talked much about Bae. Since his passing. It was already hard on Emma calling her little brother's name.

"Emma?" The queen asked as a concerned mother.

"They are who they say they are." She put the dagger back into her boot not looking anyone straight in the eye. Out of no where an ogre roars and the trees are shaking.

"That's our que to leave. Come on!" Mulan starts running back and everyone follows.

"Are you okay love?" He asks when everyone is a safe distance away.

"Yes, I'm fine. We managed to fall through another time portal?" She asked straight after as they started to walk to the tree where they were untying past Hook.

"I'm afraid so love." They picked up pace.

"How are we suppose to get back to our own time? There's no Rumplestiltskin here to help us, also the fact we may have just ruined our own lives."

"I would say just stick with our past selves and figure out a way to get back. We managed to do it once and I'm positive we can do it again." She smiled.

"When did you become so positive and hopeful?" She asked.

"The night you let me into your heart."

* * *

><p><em>Emma's P.O.V:<em>

"Up ahead. We'll find the compass just over the ridge." Hook said leading the group. Mulan and Aurora were following him closely with Mary-Margret and past Emma walking behind them. And future Emma and Killian were walking behind them.

"So are we suppose to just wait and watch until we can get to Rumplestiltskin?" Killian asked.

"What else are we suppose to do? We will have to wait." Killian stopped her from walking and she turned to face him. "What's wrong?" She asked, something was bothering him.

"How do we behave around each other?" He asked. A simple question which a difficult answer.

"I've been asking that same question. I just know if my past self finds out she ends up with Captain Hook, she's going to freak. And we might not end up together."

The past few weeks they had been closer than ever. They were happy. But the past few weeks had been total chaos. Between dealing with Marian and Elsa, they hadn't had any time to actually be together. Besides the few stolen kisses between fights.

"Emma we have hardly had any time together since we got back from the past. Now we're stuck in it again and this time I have to make it look I don't care about you."

"You don't have to pretend to not care about me. Things are different in the future and they should know that. Just maybe not tell them we're together?" She knew it was a big favour to ask him. Even through they hadn't spent much time together, there was the occasional flirt, holding hands all that stuff. And there was that one night...

"As you wish." She smiled and started walking again.

_Past Emma's P.O.V:_

Up ahead Emma and Mary-Margret are taking. "Do you get the feeling he's leading us exactly where Cora wants us? That this whole thing's a trap?"

"It's definitely a trap. As long as we know they're trying to play us, we can-"

"Stay one step ahead of them." She finished her sentence off.

"Exactly." Mary-Margret couldn't help but feel some joy of knowing what her daughter was talking about. She glanced back at future Emma and Hook.

"What about them. Do you think that they might be a trap as well? Cora tricked us with shape shifting before." Emma also glanced back at them.

"They're telling the truth, unless there is some sort of spell which can read minds." It was hard for her to relive that memory of him. She had tried her best to forget about about the one who left her in jail pregnant.

"Who is he? This Neal?." No she had never told anyone about Henry's father. She had even lied to Henry about his own father.

"Just someone from my past who is long gone." She breathed. They stop at the edge of the forest and see a large clearing. There's a beanstalk in the distance. "Let me guess, the compass is up there?"

"Oh, yeah."

"So, how do we get to it?" She asked.

"It's not the climb you need to worry about. It's the giant at the top." Giant? As in jack and the beanstalk giant? They continued on ahead towards the beanstalk and future Emma and Hook stop at the edge of the forest.

"Time to relive history." She said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** So what did ya think? Just so you know, Future Emma will just be referred to as Emma and Past Hook as Hook, and Future Hook as Killian. _

_Reviews? Thoughts?_


	2. Fixing Things Up

_Author's note: Wow guys thank you for all the kind reviews! really encouraged me to complete another chapter. So I've already written seven chapters, so I will always be six chapters ahead of what I post. Seems easier for me because if I haven't posted in a long time then I can still give you guys a chapter. I'll say it now, life gets in the way and I can be pretty busy at some points. Also migraines don't help. _

_I loved reading your suggestions and comments, and surprisingly some things are what I was thinking. I love to know what you all think of my story. _

_I will also like to point out that I'm an Aussie, so I spell some words differently such as you would spell '_Mom_' I would spell '_Mum_'. Then there are other terms which I don't know how many you guys may or may not know. So if you don't understand something please tell me, I'll try to explain._

_Another thing, when it says Emma/ Killian's P.O.V, that basically means it keeps switching their P.O.V. I'm sure you guys can figure out who is which each time. _

_ANOTHER thing, more CaptainSwan in this chapter. _

_Now to end this incredibly long author's note, enjoy the chapter!_

_Once Upon a Time = Not mine._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fixing Things Up<span>**

_Emma's P.O.V:_

They walk up to the beanstalk which goes above the clouds.

"It's a little freakier than I remember from the story." Past Emma comments as she looks up at the giant beanstalk in front of her.

"Never thought I'd have to see this again." Emma comments as she mimics past Emma's stance.

"Reminds me of death." Mulan says.

"Encouraging." Mary-Margret puts in. Past Emma was carrying a brown satchel and she followed Hook. Mary-Margret was on his right and Mulan and Aurora were on past Emma's left. Killian and Emma were behind the four of them watching the conversation which had already taken place for them.

"So what do you plan on telling them?" Killian asks leaning in, making sure they couldn't hear their conversation.

"What do you mean?" She questions glancing at him, stepping over a rock.

"They are bound to be asking questions at some point. Knowing you and your mother..." She turns to face him.

"What is _that_ suppose to mean?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing love, point is that questions will be asked soon. We can't risk destroying the future, again." She sighs and looks at the path in front of her.

"First question should be how are we getting back to our time?" She thinks back to last time, she used the black fairy's wand. That Rumplestiltskin gave them. Maybe if they get back to Storybrooke, Gold can give them the wand to reopen the portal. That still leaves the question of them interacting with their past selves.

"Last time we used the black fairy's wand. Perhaps Rumplestiltskin can give it to is when we get to Storybrooke." He said like he was reading her mind.

"That still leaves the problem us interacting with everyone. We can't exactly give everyone memory loss potions, and who knows what our interactions will change in the future." They stop walking as the others in front of them stop walking.

"We just need to make sure we don't mess up anything." He said as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Yeah we didn't intend to mess up anything last time but it still happened." She let out a frustrating sigh.

"Don't worry Swan, we learnt from our mistakes. At least in this timeline you don't have to dress up in the traditional Enchanted Forest attire. Although I didn't exactly mind seeing you in those dresses." Instead of rolling her eyes she smiles a shy smile and blushes slightly looking away. She turned back to face him.

"I guess we just try not to mess up. Learnt that the hard way when we messed up my parents meeting."

"You did _what_?" They turn their heads to see all four of them looking at them, Mary-Margret obviously either angry or shocked. She could never tell, she just knew she felt like a little girl who just got caught taking a cookie from the cookie jar at her mother's expression.

"Learnt my lesson about small things causing massive consequences, so climbing the beanstalk yet?" She tried to divert the conversation. She put her hands on her hips looking down.

"We were just about to get to that. We just want to know what your plans are, because seriously time travel? I thought it wasn't possible." Past Emma says. Before she can stop him Killian speaks up.

"You think a lot of things are not possible." She hits him and gives him a look which says '_shut up_'.

"Time travel is hard to swallow, but it's true. We just want to go home." That earns a half shocked expression from Past Emma when she says '_home_'. "We know how we might be able to get back but we have to get to Storybrooke first." She explains.

"Too bad you ended up here." Past Emma remarked.

"I'm sure we will get back to Storybrooke soon." Mary-Margret remains optimistic.

"Just my past self and Hook climb the beanstalk already so we can get going." They looked at her confused.

"Wait you mean I'm suppose to climb the beanstalk with him?" Damn it they must've not decided that yet.

"Good, I was hoping it would be you." Hook winked at Past Emma and she rolled her eyes.

"You haven't decided who goes up the beanstalk yet have you?" She asks wincing.

"I don't understand, why would Emma be the one to go? I'm the most equipped." Mulan argues and Mary-Margret steps up.

"If Emma is the one to be going up then that's how it should be. We don't need the future being messed up." Past Emma gives her mother a grateful smile.

"Ladies. In this world, we are slaves to time. And ours is running out. In other words, tick tock." Hook cut in stopping their conversation. Emma joins Hook and undoes the zipper on her right sleeve and puts her arm up.

"I'm glad it's you love." She rolls her eyes.

"Just get on with it."

"Put your hand right here." He moves her hand to his right shoulder and Emma looks behind her uncomfortably back at the group before looking at Hook again.

"That's a good girl." He snaps the cuff on to her wrist. "This will allow you to climb. There are other dangers. Thankfully, you've got me to protect you." She gives him a 'Are you serious?' look.

"The only one that saves Emma is herself." Killian says mostly to Emma, but she assumes the whole group heard.

Hook holds out the brace where his hook is suppose to be. "I can't climb one-handed, can I?"

Emma takes the hook out of the satchel and gives it to him. "Don't think I'm taking my eyes off you for a second." He clicks the hook into place.

"I would despair if you did." He retorted. Emma puts the satchel on his hook.

"Let's go." She demands and they start climbing the beanstalk.

"I'm glad I don't have to climb that thing again." Killian said as he went to go sit on a nearby log.

"What happened to loving a challenge?" Emma teased when she sat next to them. Across from them Mulan, Aurora and Mary-Margret were talking about something and sneaking glances at them.

"Climbing the beanstalk is not a challenge love. Winning your heart was." She smiled but looked away in case the others were looking. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "How about we go into the forest and have a little time together? I haven't had you to myself since that nights a few weeks ago."

She turned to face him, their faces inches apart. It took her only a second to think, they had time they needed to kill. She smiled glancing down at his lips then back up to his eyes.

"Okay." She said before standing up. "We're going to go find some berries. We'll be back in a few minutes." They didn't say anything until they had disappeared into the forest.

_Mary-Margret's P.O.V:_

"You're right, it doesn't make sense why Hook would come through the portal with Emma. Why of all people Hook?" Mary-Margret confessed.

"They're strangely close. You don't think they're..."

"It couldn't be." Mary-Margret cut of Aurora's sentence. "Emma's closed off her heart to any kind of love, she only let's in Henry's."

"Someone should watch them, in case they're actually going to Cora. Emma may trust them but it doesn't mean that we have to." Mulan said.

"I will. I won't be long." Before anyone could object she was off in the direction the princess and pirate went.

* * *

><p><em>Emma's P.O.V:<em>

"Wait, don't pick those ones. They're poisonous." Killian moved her hand away from the red berries.

"Right." So she started picking the blue ones. They looked like blueberries, she assumed they were. "So do you count this as spending time alone?"

She asked Killian who was next to her picking blue berries and putting them in a make shift basket out of cloth. She was teasing him. Their first step into the small clearing he tried to scoop her into a kiss. She smirked and said they should come back with food since that's what they told the others.

"Not quite." She was about to ask him why when he stood up grabbing her as he did, causing the berries to spill everywhere and pulled her into a kiss. It was slow but full of passion at the same time. After a while she pulled away from the kiss grinning.

"So now does it count as spending time alone?"

"Absolutely." And he pulled her into another kiss. This one was slightly rougher, but still held the same passion. They broke apart again, but she still had her hands gripping his collar and his arms were around her waist.

"I can't believe we've come this far." She said looking into his eyes. "I was watching past us back there. I think I would've killed you if I could." She got a laugh out of Killian and herself.

"I wouldn't of killed you love. It would've been bad form." It was her turn to laugh. After a moment of silence. She finally said _it_.

"I love you." She blurted out. This took Killian by surprise and she was scared that he would leave. But he didn't. He kissed her hard before breaking it, their foreheads still touching.

"I love you too, and it's about bloody time." She let out a sigh of relief smiling as he kissed her again, his hand tangled in her hair on the side of her head.

They didn't see a shocked Mary-Margret sneaking away from what she just witnessed. Her daughter was in love with Captain Hook.

* * *

><p><em>Mary-Margret's P.O.V:<em>

"Snow, are they working for Cora?" Aurora asked as she approached them.

"No they aren't working for Cora." She said as she looked up. Her _daughter_, kissing Hook. how did that escalate?

"What's wrong then?" Mulan asked this time curious.

"You were right. My daughter is in love with Hook." Aurora's mouth fell open for a second before closing it again. "We can not let them know we know, and we can not tell Emma or Hook about this. If Emma finds out... She would freak and who knows what will happen to our future." As soon as she finishes her sentence they hear something coming out from the forest. They get their weapons ready.

"It's only us." Emma puts her hands up and they lower their weapons. Emma was carrying a cloth full of berries. They went about as though they hadn't been talking about anything and Mulan grabs a big stick and draws a line through the dirt before sticking the stick in the middle. Emma and Killian sit on a far log where they were before.

_Emma's P.O.V:_

"What is that?" Aurora asks as she walks over to Mulan.

"It keeps the time." She replied.

"You have somewhere to be?" Mary-Margret joked as she also walks up to Mulan.

"We can mark watches, take turns sleeping. We'll most likely have to walk through the night again, so we should rest while we can." Emma was listening to their conversation and knew Mulan was partially lying. She gave Mulan ten hours.

"I'll take first shift." Mary-Margret volunteered.

"I'll stay up with you." Aurora also volunteered.

"Okay." Mulan says before she gets ready to rest. Aurora and her mum are talking about something which she can't quite make out so she turns to Killian.

"Do you think we've messed anything up yet? I've already slipped up and we've hardly been here an hour." She asked. They probably have. But things are still going how they were, she assumed. She was still dazed from their make out. Maybe this time travel adventure together wasn't completely a bad thing.

"It's hard to say love." He turns to her. "But considering we have met our past selfs, I wouldn't count on going back to the same world we know. A few things should change but hopefully nothing dramatic." She paused and let out a shaky breath.

"Killian I'm scared." She admitted. "What if we mess up and can't change it this time? I can't imagine my life without my home and family, or you."

"I've yet to see you fail Swan. Whatever we mess up we will fix, I promise." He took her hand in his and she looked down at it.

"You can't promise that."

"You're right I can't. That's why I'm promising to stick by you whatever trouble we get in." She looks up smiling.

"You already do that."

"And now I'm making it official. You can't get rid of me now." She chuckled.

"Good because I don't want you to leave." She breaks out of the sweet moment to tell him something serious. "Although I can't shake the feeling we're missing something."

She recalls their conversation when it changed and she accidentally told them that she is the one to go up. They avoided having the fight and... She never went to Mulan for the poppy seed dust!

"Damn it." She says out loud standing up without notice. She starts walking over to Mulan who is getting ready to sleep.

"Swan? Emma! What are you doing?" She hears Killian call behind her. He stops her with his hook around her arm like he's done many times.

"The poppy seed dust, that's what's wrong." She tells him and he let's go of her. He still doesn't understand and now her mother, Aurora and Mulan are listening.

"What do you mean something's wrong?" Her mother asks. She puts her hands in her back pockets.

"I was going over the conversation we had before, and I realised that something didn't happen that it should've. My past self was suppose to ask Mulan for the poppy seed dust. Without it I don't how we would stop the giant." She spoke to everyone.

"No one can climb up there because of the barrier." Mulan stated. She thought about how they could get up there. Then it came to her.

"_Magic_. Magic can get us up there." She directed it at Killian.

"Are you sure Emma?" Killian asked concerned taking a step closer to her. She looked him in the eyes.

"Would you rather be squished by Anton?" She questioned. "It's the only way. Anyway, I've been working on teleportation spells." Okay she kind of had, and even so she has never teleported so far before. She had the confidence though.

"I won't be able to change your mind will I?" He asked.

"Nope. Can I have the poppy seed dust?" She asked Mulan holding out her hand. Mulan gave her the bag of dust.

"Can someone fill us in what the plan is?" Mary-Margret asked. She turned to face her.

"I have magic, and it's really powerful. If I can reach it's full potential I can be more powerful than Regina and possibly even Gold." This received shocked looks from everyone. "I should be able to teleport up there." Killian took another step closer to her.

"I'm coming with you." He declared and she turned to face him.

"I can do it myself Killian, and I've never teleported more than myself before." She claimed.

"If you're insisting that you are going to go up that beanstalk again where that giant is I'm coming with you. I believe you can do it Swan. Just think of who you're going back to." She smiled and took his hand.

"We'll be back in a few then." Her mother stood there snapping out of whatever daze she was in.

"Okay, just be safe." She gave her mother a smile which seemed to calm her a bit. She closed her eyes and focused all her magic on getting on top of the beanstalk. She thought of getting back to Henry, her family, her home. She focused on her love for Killian and soon enough she felt her feet leave the ground.

* * *

><p><em>Past Emma's P.O.V:<em>

"Ah! Ow! What the hell is that?" She asks wincing and jumping at the sting of what ever the liquid is in that flask. He doesn't even look at her, only her hand.

"It's rum. A bloody _waste_ of it." Of course she could've guessed pirates loved their rum. It's in every movie possible... He takes off his black scarf from around his neck and starts tying it around her injured hand. She follows his movements.

"Now here's the plan, we wait for the giant to fall asleep. And when he does, we'll sneak past him into his cave. It's where the treasures are..." He ties a knot and finishes it off using his teeth tucking it in. "...where the compass lies." He hadn't taken his eyes off her, those ocean blue eyes... _Snap out of it Emma!_

"And then?" She asks still not breaking eye contact.

"And then we run like hell." Yeah easiest thing in the world; run from a giant. He let's go of her hand and wrist.

"I don't have time to wait for a giant to fall asleep." She gave Mulan ten hours, there was no time to waste time.

"Have any better ideas?" He challenges her. She puts her hands on her hips.

"No."

"My plan it is then. Shall we go sit down and wait?" He gestured letting her lead the way. They sat down behind a giant statue near the entrance of the treasure chamber.

"So why don't you tell me a little more about Storybrooke?" She didn't even look at him. She was just playing with the charm on her necklace. "Are we just going to just sit here and pretend the other isn't there?" He asks.

"Why not? What else is there to talk about?" She says as she leans her head back on to the leg of the statue.

"We could talk about our future selves perhaps? Seems as though we are still stuck together in the future." She doesn't reply or even look up to him. "We seemed quite cosy..." She snapped her head up at his comment like he thought she would.

"Do you really think that?" Honestly she was wandering herself. She seemed different, but it was two years into the future of course she was different.

"I really do think so lass, the fact we are even still together two years into the future is proof enough. Also out of all people why would I be the one falling through the portal with you?" Her mind began to spin.

She couldn't love him could she? His a villain! He's freaking Captain Hook for crying out loud! Her heart was too damaged to ever love again. "I don't know." She replied. "Perhaps you just fell through with me and that's that."

"Ah, but from my observation we aren't at each other's throats. What I think of my future self? Well I can certainly tell I'm relaxed considering the situation I've landed in." Before she could answer they heard a thump. Two thumps. They glanced at each other before looking behind them. It was... Themselves?

_Emma/ Killian's P.O.V:_

Emma felt the cold rocky ground beneath her. She heard Killian fall next to her and she slowly started getting up. She was dizzy. Very dizzy. At least they hadn't landed in mid air somewhere. "Emma you did it! You're bloody brilliant." She was sitting up on her knees her hand to her head and she had her eyes closed. She was trying to shake away the dizziness but it wasn't working.

"Emma love are you alright?" She opened her eyes and she was face to face with Killian.

"Just dizzy. Teleporting so far really pays a toll on your strength." She took her hand down and noticed her arm was scraped badly from the rocky ground. Killian took her wrist in his hook. Now why did this feel so familiar?

"Well look at that you managed to hurt yourself a second time up here." He helped her up and started searching for his flask.

"And as I said the first time, I'm fine. It's just a scrape." She tried to waver it off, but he wouldn't listen. He pulled out his flask and opened it with his teeth. This time she was ready for the string and only winced. He started to wrap a cloth around it.

"Always a gentleman aren't you?" She said remembering their first conversation up here.

"Always. Now let's find out past selves shall we?" They turned to see themselves coming towards them.

"That wasn't hard." She said as they came closer.

"How did you two get up here? Hook said there was a barrier around the beanstalk." Past Emma spoke first getting to the point.

"That's not important at the moment. We came up here to give you this." She handed them the small bag with poppy seed dust in it. Hook was about to take it when past Emma grabbed it before he did. "You need it, it's poppy seed dust. It will knock the giant out." She explained.

"Well then, let's do this before-" she was cut off when the ground shakes. They all try keeping their balance. They all turn to the large doorway where a giant is coming through, angry that they woke him up.

"Oh no." The giant looks around before his eyes lands on them.

"Humans!" He yells and charges at them.

"What are we suppose to do?!" Asks past Emma.

"My guess, run!" Emma says before they all run off in different directions. A Hook and Emma going one way, and the other pair going the other way. One pair goes to hide behind the statue and the other behind the shield.

Emma is behind the shield assuming she is with Killian. She looks over to see Emma and Hook behind the statue, the other Emma has the poppy seed dust. Perfect! "Killian, she has the poppy seed dust, all we need to do is make sure she gets up the statue while we make a distraction." She explains to the pirate on her right.

"Killian? That's a bit formal lass don't you think?" She turns to see Killian without a jacket. Oh it's Hook.

"Wait, that means he's on the other side." She looks over the shield again to see him and the other Emma.

"Emma, they're on the other side. If we can get the poppy dust on this side-"

"I've got the poppy dust." He looks to his right, oh it's past Emma. He looks over to his Swan who is looking over the shield with past him. She has that look in her eye, she has a plan. And he thinks he just might know what that is. He turns to the other Emma.

"Climb up that statue so that your on it's shoulder." He pointed to the statue.

"What? Why?" She asked. Of course, in this time she doesn't trust him and questions everything he does.

"You need to try trust love. Get up onto the statue and when the giant comes, throw the poppy seed dust." He saw there was a rope leading up the statue. That's how she got up the first time.

"Okay then." She also noticed the rope and started to climb up.

On the other side Emma was hiding behind a few things while Hook was holding a big bone. "So I cause the distraction, then Swan throws the poppy seed dust?" He asked.

"Yes." Anton was confused looking behind boulders for them.

"Where are you humans?!" At that moment Hook started banging on the shield with the bone. That's when she sees her past self just getting to the top of the statue, and almost falling off.

"Oh damn it." She hears herself curse.

"Hey! You big git! Yeah, you. Huh? You want to kill a human? Huh? You want to kill a human? Well, I'm the worst human around. Come on. Come on, then! Come on, then!" Hook starts taunting the giant. It works and he charges at him. But Emma throws the poppy seed dust and the giant falls.

She uses this distraction to teleport Killian to her. "What? Swan, some warning next time would be nice." He says as he gets off the ground.

"I think they have things handled here. Ready to go?" He nods and she closes her eyes concentrating on her magic and imagining the ground at the beanstalk. Soon enough they were gone.

They land on solid ground, this time he was ready for it. He was still holding Emma's hand but she didn't look too well herself. "Killian..." She barely said before collapsing into his arms. She fainted, all the magic use. He picked her up and heard none other than the queen herself coming over to them.

"Emma! What happened? What did you do?" She pushed away a strand of hair out of her face. And brushed her fingers lightly over where the cloth covered her scrape.

"I didn't do anything to her. She merely fainted because of the magic she used. She isn't use to using it that much yet. She will be fine, I promise you." She still looked skeptical but nodded and turned away. He went and put Emma down on the long they were sitting on before and put his coat over her. He himself sat on the ground and waited.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Wow really long chapter. Longest I've ever written, so please don't get use to that. _

_Reviews? Thoughts? _


	3. Secrets Untold

**_Author's note: _**_Sorry for the wait. Had some writers block, then it was the premiere! so I was super excited for that. Let me just say, it was awesome. I thought I had already given you guys this chapter but apparently I haven't so I got up to writing again. _

_Thank you for the kind reviews. You guys are the best! _

_I don't own Once Upon a Time. _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Secrets Untold<strong>

_Emma's P.O.V: _

_"Killian, come back to me." She pressed her lips against his and pulled back and waited. Waited for him to start choking up water. But nothing._

_"Killian?" She pressed her lips against his again. "No, no, no, no. I'm not losing you to that witch like I lost Neal!" She kept on trying and soon it was just kisses against his cold lips. "Killian! Killian!"_

"_Emma_! Emma!" Her eyes flew open and she saw Killian over her. Her cheeks were wet and she had Killian's coat over her. She sat up remembering where she was. The beanstalk.

"Emma are you alright love?" Killian's hand was on her shoulder and at the moment she didn't care who was watching.

She pulled Killian into a hug closing her eyes to try and stop the flowing tears. She thought she had lost him. He hugged her back. "Love, as much as I am enjoying this. I believe we aren't alone." She pulled back slowly and wiped the tears away.

"You're right. It was only a bad dream."

"Whoa, wait! What are you doing?" She hears her mother cry. She noticed the sun dial, it must've been ten hours already. How long had she been asleep?

"Just stay back. Emma gave me ten hours." Mulan warned. Aurora was now also up.

"No, no, no!" Mary-Margret repeated.

"What, you're just going to leave her to die?" The princess asked.

"Ten hours." Mulan repeated. "She may already be dead."

"That's not possible. The future Emma is proof of that!" Her mother argues.

"Well then she will find another way. This is what Emma asked me to do so I'm doing it."

"No, st-" Aurora was cut off when Mulan strikes the beanstalk. A surge of magic travels up the beanstalk. She looks up at it.

"I remember that giving me a real big headache." She says to Killian. It's almost like they aren't even there at the moment As the scene plays out.

"No!" Snow shouts.

"No, stop!" The sleeping beauty screams. Her mother tackles Mulan to the ground and they start fighting. So this is what happened when I was up there, she thought.

"Stop! Stop!" Aurora begged.

"This was your daughter's wish! She turned out fine anyway!" The warrior argued.

"I don't care what you say! You do not put my daughter in danger!" The queen argued back.

"Stop!" Her past self jumps down from the beanstalk on to the hard ground. They stop fighting and her mother goes straight over to her.

"Emma! You okay?" She asks in a panicked motherly tone. She returns the coat to Killian hoping the others didn't notice.

"Two earthquakes and a jump from a beanstalk. I think my brain's still rattling around a little." She gets up wobbly with the help of Mary-Margret.

"I did what she ordered, nothing more than that. Did you get it?" She asked. Past Emma takes out the golden compass. What has she done with it when they got home? She couldn't remember.

"Yep."

"W-Where's Hook?" Aurora asks.

"Glad somebody cared to know where I was after you left me up there Swan." Killian and Emma approached the small gathering. She didn't miss the glare from past Emma. She herself was amused.

"He's detained." She stated. "Let's go. Get your stuff. We got ten hours before he follows us." They all separated gathering their belongings as past Emma and Mary-Margret talked.

They start to walk off into the woods. Again they were trailing behind the others. They walked in silence. It wasn't comfortable silence. It wasn't awkward silence. It was somewhere in the middle. She reflected back on her recent dream, or memory. She never got an answer out of him how the Wicked Witch cursed him. He put his life in danger and Henry's.

"Is everything okay love?" He asked in a sympathetic voice. No, she wasn't. She wasn't sure if she was completely angry, but she knew she was irritated. All this time he hadn't told her the story. "Emma?"

"How did Zelena curse your lips?" She asked. He looked taken back by the question.

"It is a long tale one which would bore you." Okay now she knew she was getting angry. He was avoiding her question.

"We have ten hours of walking ahead of us. Entertain me." She tried to hide that anger, didn't turn out so well.

"What happened to forgetting about the past?" He was now getting irritated.

"Sorry if I want to know the reason for you putting Henry's safety in danger, and your own life!" She replied back. She said it too loudly and the others turned to them.

"Now is not the time and place to tell you." They had both stopped and were facing each other.

"No I think you should tell me now! For all I know is that as soon as we get back we won't have any time to talk, because we never get a break!" She demanded. He groaned.

"Emma not now. What happened to not trying to change the past?" She forgot about where they were for just a second. She looked to her side to see four heads turned.

"What do you mean putting Henry's safety in danger?" Past Emma asked. She turned to Killian. "What did you do?!" Damn it she really messed up this time.

"I wasn't trying to hurt him I was trying to protect him!" Killian protested but she put her hand on his arm when he was about to step towards past Emma.

"Just leave it." She glared at him and he took a step back. "Henry is fine now. Just, let's get on with our walk. We only have ten hours." The others walked ahead once again and Emma dragged Killian to her side. "Are you _crazy?_!" He looked offended.

"What do you mean? You're the one who got angry at me in the first place." They were making sure they didn't yell at each other again. So they were what you could say loud whispering.

"You can't just go at me like that in this time, I still don't trust you. And you're also right. This isn't really the time of place to be discussing our problems. Especially to our past selves. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you." He stopped her in her tracks by grabbing her arm with his hook and made it so she turned and faced him. They were very close. Too close. Despite that she smiled. "Killian."

"You're also right love. When we get back I will tell you everything." He leaned in for a kiss.

"As much as I would love to kiss you at the moment I believe that would change the timeline dramatically at this point." She whispered. She turned her head to see the others were far up ahead but she didn't need to risk it. When she turned back her kissed her anyway, just short and quick before stepping back like nothing had happened. At that exact moment past Emma turned around.

"Are you two coming or are you planning to be eaten by an ogre?" They started to walk to catch up with them and she couldn't help but smile. Smile at the fact she felt like a teenage girl sneaking around with her boyfriend. She didn't really know what their relationship was. Killian didn't even know what the term '_boyfriend_' was.

She reached for his hand and held it. It just felt _right_.

* * *

><p>It was starting to get dark by the time they reached a small clearing. "We should stop and rest for the night." Mulan said and they all stop and start assembling the small tent. They were going to let Aurora the small tent to sleep under considering her nightmares.<p>

Aurora started to drift off to sleep while past Emma went into the woods and Mulan and her mother were talking. They stepped not too far away from the camp and sat down. "My feet are killing me. I forgot how wonderful cars are." She moved both her ankles in circles.

"I would carry you if I could." She smiled.

"Wouldn't be the first time." She retorted. Then I hit her, he doesn't remember that.

"I don't remembering carrying you love." She sighed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It was in the past. I was trying to slow you down getting you to the Jolly Roger but you ended up picking me up and carrying me there." She saw the pain in his eyes when she mentioned the Jolly Roger. There was a moment of silence.

"I think it's time that I tell you how Zelena cursed my lips." This really caught her attention and turned to face him.

"Killian you don't have to tell me if you don't want to..."

"I want to Emma." She nodded and let him tell his story.

"It wasn't too long after I left your parents that I found some of my old crew. Although no one had seen the Jolly Roger anywhere. So we would occasionally loot carriages that came by. One night came when I was attacked, by Ariel. She accused me of kidnapping her prince Eric."

Ariel who's reunited with Eric because of him? She didn't say anything and let him continue his story.

"I told her I didn't have her dear prince and soon enough she listened to me. She was told that the captain of the Jolly Roger had taken him prisoner. She thought it was me since I was the captain of the Jolly Roger. Turns out Blackbeard had taken the Jolly so I went to take it back." He paused and looked straight into her eyes.

"I was selfish Emma. Blackbeard knew where Eric was but wanted to trade the information for the Jolly. Instead I made him walk the plank instead of letting Ariel find her true love." That's what had haunted him for so long?

"i don't understand. We saw Ariel and Eric through the mirror."

"Ariel had found Eric herself after that." she still didn't understand how this linked back to the curse.

"How did Zelena curse you then?" She said not too long after.

"When Zelena came disguised as Ariel, she made me swear on the women I love to prove that I was sorry. That's when she cursed my lips. As I swore on the women I loved in a plea from selfish redemption she cursed my lips." They were silent as he finished telling his tale. He was looking down at his lap. "I'm sorry I've kept this from you. I understand if you no longer want me..."

"Are you crazy?" She looked him straight in the eye. "Nothing would make me think of you less. We all have our flaws. Even though you didn't help Ariel she found her happy ending anyway. You made up for it when you traded the Jolly and when you helped Ariel back in Storybrooke, even if it wasn't her in the end."

He looked slightly confused at her words. "And I think that you didn't want to let go of the Jolly because you had already lost me, and you didn't want to loose something else you loved." She read between the lines. It touched her heart - even though he should've done the right thing.

"I will never understand how you could love someone as broken as me." She held his hand and squeezed it.

"We're both broken and battered. We can fix things up together." She smiled and he smiled back. She heard Mulan and her mother coming towards them but she didn't let go of his hand, only put it behind their backs.

"We need to tell you something." Mary-Margret said to them. She immediately started to fill with worry. What was it? Did something happen?

"Okay." She replied trying to should like she wasn't worried.

"We know about you two." Okay she could go in three different directions; _one_ - Tell them the truth. _two_ - Lie. or _three_ - run.

"What makes you think that?" Okay she was a terrible liar and she already knew that either one of them didn't believe her. They gave her _that_ look. "Okay how did you find out?"

"We thought you were working for Cora still, so I followed you into the forest when you said you were gathering food. That's when I saw you two." She felt a blush creep on to her cheeks and let go of Killian's hand.

"It's, complicated. A lot has happened in the past few years and he's different. You haven't told the other Emma have you? I-She would freak if she found out." Mulan and Mary-Margret looked at each other before looking back at them.

"No we haven't told her. Aurora also knows but she knows to keep it a secret." Her mother explained.

"Good. It must stay a secret." There was some awkward silence before Mary-Margret spoke up again.

"Um, so what are we suppose to do now?"

"Ask Mulan." She replied back. She turned to face Mulan.

"I might have an idea where Cora is hiding." She said out of no where.

"Okay then. I'll go get Emma- the other Emma." They both moved away, Mary-Margret going into the woods and Mulan standing on the other side of the camp.

"We need to be more careful." She told the pirate next to her.

"I agree. I'm sorry this is mostly my fault, I shouldn't of pushed you." He put his hand on her back.

"No it's okay. Considering what happened last time I should've been more careful." She looked down at her hands which were now in her lap. "Come on things are about to get more crazy. We should go listen." Just as she finishes her sentence Aurora wakes up panicked looking around.

"Snow! Snow!" She calls looking around. Her mother quickly comes with her past self to comfort her.

"Hey. I'm here. It's okay, it's okay. It was just another nightmare." She reassured the princess.

"No, this time was different. There was a little boy. He… He put out the fire. He talked to me." This was it, it was the moment they had a way to communicate.

"A little boy?" Mary-Margret was confused.

"What'd he say?" Past Emma asked.

"He said… He said his name was Henry." Aurora said still fazed by the dream. Past Emma and Mary-Margret looked at each other in confusion. _Finally_, she thinks.

* * *

><p><em>Hook's P.O.V:<em>

It was pouring down rain as he reached the bottom of the beanstalk. He was soaked in his leathers head to toe thanks to that _Swan_ girl.

"My dear Captain. It seems you've been on quite an adventure. The compass, please." There not too far in front of him was Cora the Queen of Hearts herself demanding the magical compass. He scratched behind his ear.

"Yes, that. Well… Matters grew complicated. It's eluded me for the moment. The details of the affair are a bit of a bore." He tried to shrug it off. All those years of perfecting the skill of lying had finally paid off. The witch didn't seem convinced.

"Really? Stealing my protection spell and climbing the beanstalk without me might seem like a bore to you. But to me, it's a _betrayal_." She takes a step closer. Her umbrella is keeping her from being drenched, but nothing can protect her dress from the muddy ground.

"I was going to bring it to you. Our agreement remains. We are going to Storybrooke, together. I'll get it back." He tried to convince her.

"I don't have time for your games. I've crossed through too many worlds to be brought short at the brink of success. Who was it who bested you?" He took a deep breath in.

"The Swan girl – Emma. Rest assured, it won't happen again."

"No, it won't. You chose her, and the consequences of that decision."

"Oh. Are you going to kill me, now? Go ahead. _Try_." He challenged her.

"So brave. No, I'm not going to kill you. I have something far more satisfying in mind. I'm going to leave you here with your thirst for revenge unquenched, while I complete our journey without you." His jaw tightened at her words, then he thon of something which could give her an advantage.

"But, I have some valuable information for you. One which can assure us that we will win in the end." Cora looked suddenly intrigued.

"What is this valuable information could you possibly have for me?" She asked.

"It seems they have two new companions, who are not from our time." She laughed.

"Are you trying to convince me that two time travellers have joined them? Time travel is just not possible." She laughed.

"Well rest assured someone has done it. As the two who are with them and who claim to be from the future is Swan and myself." It was serious now as there was silence between the two.

"Perfect. They are exactly who we need to be one step ahead. We need to pry the information out of them somehow. How far into the future are they from?" Cora asked.

"Two years into the future. I must say that they are quite different from how we are now. I'm still devious handsome." He smirked.

"How are they different?" It was nice having all the answers and Cora having none. He had the advantage here.

"Emma has seemed to have fallen for me, even though she is trying to hide it. I told her she was an open book to me when climbing the beanstalk, although she is more of an open book now. And myself, I've gone soft. I don't need that happening to myself." He concluded.

"Well then my dear captain. We have some planning to do." They were transported in a cloud of dark blue smoke out of the rain.


	4. Wrong Pirate

_**Author's Note: **Hey guys another chapter ready! I want to thank you all for the reviews and all that, it means a lot. _

_And to the guest reviewer about the question about Rumplestiltskin: I'm not completely sure where I could've indicated that Rumplestiltskin was in the Enchanted Forest. I can assure you he is in Storybrooke. If you want to tell me where that might be stated, please tell me. Sometimes I ,is things when checking. Thanks. _

_And on with the... I was going to type 'show' but it isn't really... On with the story?_

_I don't own Once Upon a Time and I never will. _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Wrong Pirate<strong>

_Emma' P.O.V:_

They went on as normal finding out about the Henry and the dreams. At the moment they were walking to safer ground.

"There. That looks like relatively safe high ground. We'll set up camp there. Aurora, you'll settle in and find Henry, get the information we need from Rumplestiltskin. And we do this fast, in and out. It's still dangerous out here." Her mother commanded.

This time they were walking behind Her past self and mother with Mulan and Aurora behind them. "So tell me love, what happens next?" He whispered to her.

"We should be attacked by Cora's zombies and Aurora will be kidnapped. You know about that part anyway." She whispered back. She started to slow her walking. She was starting to feel tired, she didn't get any sleep last night. It wasn't because of the forest floor, she was use to sleeping in tight spots. She just hadn't been getting much sleep lately.

"Are you okay? You look tired." He asked her taking her out of her thoughts. She looked at him.

"Oh, I'm fine." . He grabbed her arm to stop her.

"No you're not. Get some sleep when Aurora does, I'll wake you when we are attacked. You need to sleep, you can't always be the saviour and take care of others all the time. You need to take care of yourself first." She smiled a sad smile.

"Fine then." She said. "But you have to stay with me." She whispered as she played with his collar.

"As you wish." He bowed mockingly before they continued walking. She smiled.

_Past Emma's P.O.V:_

Up ahead Emma was looking back at her future self and Hook. Then back at Mary-Margret. "You know something." She told her. It had been annoying her that something was up. She no longer trusted Hook ever since the beanstalk, well she didn't trust him in the first place. She just didn't trust this future Hook, even though he seemed trustworthy.

Her mother glanced at her then turned away straight away. "No I don't, what makes you think that?" She tried to hide.

"No, you're lying." Mary-Margret stopped.

"This should be safe ground." She avoided her question and started setting up the tent for Aurora to sleep in. "Emma, I hate keeping a secret from you but it is for your own good and our future." She told her as she draped the fabric over the sticks to form a tent like thing, the others caught up. Mulan didn't look too happy but she didn't say anything.

"You ready Aurora?" Mary-Margret asked sweetly. She looked nervous.

"More than I'll ever be." She replied as she lied down to sleep under the tent.

"I'll be right here, okay?" Mary-Margret sat next to her as she fell asleep. She couldn't help but feel a tad jealous. That's the motherly love she had been yearning for for years.

"I'm going to get more supplies." Mulan said before going off into the woods alone. She wondered what happened in Mulan's life that made her that way. She couldn't exactly rely on the Disney movie as a reliable source. She sat by a nearby tree and took the compass out of her pocket. She traced her fingers around the golden edge. It was beautiful, and heavy.

"Just get some rest Emma. I'll wake you when it happens." She heard Hook's voice behind her on the other side of the tree.

"Okay then. Just promise not to leave?" She was shocked how vulnerable she sounded, and she was asking Hook not to leave? He didn't seem like the enemy anymore. What had happened in the past few years that he was able to gain her trust?

"As you wish." No. Way. Seriously, the _princess bride_? She tried not to think about it as she sat there thinking about what her future could be like.

* * *

><p><em>Emma's P.O.V:<em>

_"There has to be some way to save him right?" She asked tears already forming in her eyes. She held him in her arms._

_"It's too late now." He said sadly facing the other way. She looked back down at her first love._

_"Just hang in there sweetie. You haven't even had the chance to see Henry, or even for him to remember you." She started crying, tears falling freely down her cheeks._

_"It's okay." He said in a reassuring voice. "He doesn't need to. He just needs to know in the end I was a good father." He reached into his pocket and pulled out something. "I saved this for you. To give to you again. Take it. Go find Tallahassee, even if it's not with me." He put the necklace in her hand. The keychain he stole for her all those years ago. He put his hand over hers._

_"Neal..."_

_"Hey I'll be watching you from somewhere. Just promise me, promise me you will be happy."_

_"I promise, I promise." She said crying over him. He stopped breathing. "No." She whispered. "Neal!" She yelled._

"_Emma!_ Emma!" Her eyes flew open, Killian was over her. She hugged him as tears spilled over. He held her tight trying to soothe her. "It's okay, it's just a bad dream." She pulled away so she could see him, but making sure not to let go.

"But it wasn't. It was real and it actually happened. I- I dreamt about Neal again." She looked into his eyes to find no reaction.

"I know, you screamed his name. Emma how long have you been having these nightmares?" He asked concerned brushing away her tears. She looked down.

"Ever since you came to New York and I got my memories back." She played with his coat which was over her like a blanket. He lifted her chin up so she was looking at him.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" He asked one hand and hook on her shoulders.

"I can't have people worrying about me when we have a bigger threat around is constantly. I just-" she stopped when she heard a twig snap. She turned around to see a zombie in the distance. "They're here." She said jumping up handing him his coat.

"What was that?" Past Emma asks her mother. Mulan is now watching over Aurora. They made there way over to them.

"Get ready for a fight." Was all she said before they saw the first of the zombies.

"Seriously?!" Past Emma complains and Mary-Margret quickly draws a bow as Killian draws his sword. They are coming from all corners. "Mulan wake up Aurora!" Past Emma demands and Mulan doesn't hesitate.

They all start fighting the zombies in different corners of the camp. She closes her eyes and focuses on her magic. It was the only way she could help defend. When she opened her eyes she felt confident to form a fireball in her hand. Killian looked back on her.

"See Swan, I knew you could do it." She smiled at his compliment and started throwing fireballs. She hadn't had much practise and honestly her aim wasn't all that great.

"Emma, watch out!" She heard her mother yell to past Emma. A zombie tackles her past self.

"The compass. The compass!" She yells. She throws another fireball throwing back a zombie. She turns as soon as Mary-Margret shoots a zombie with an arrow which causes it to drop the compass.

"Any idea how to kill these things?" Past Emma asks.

"None! Mulan! Mulan?" Mary-Margret yells as she shoots another zombie then looks around. They are no where in sight.

"Where is she?" Past Emma asks while kicking another zombie causing it to fall.

"Emma, we've got to run for it!" Her mother yells.

"Come on Killian we need to run for it as well!" She trusts that he is behind her so she keeps running in a different direction than what she knows the others are running in, hopefully to attract the zombies away from them. She stops and looks around. "Killian?" She couldn't see him anywhere.

"Right here Swan. Come on let's go." She only glances at him before he takes her arm to start running again. She stays behind him until he stops.

"Okay we need to get back to the others now." She panted and looked up.

"I'm afraid we can't do that." He says. That doesn't sound like him. She looks at him more closely and there is no love or care in his eyes for her.

"Killian?" She asks more worryingly.

"Sorry lass, wrong pirate." He smirks before blowing some sort of dust in her face. Everything goes black.

* * *

><p><em>Killian's P.O.V: <em>

They had successfully escaped the zombies and stopped to take a breath. "You still in one piece?" Past Emma asked compass still in hand.

"Yeah, pretty much." The queen replied.

"Emma are you-" he stopped when he couldn't see her. He looked all around from where he was standing but he couldn't find Emma. He hears rustling in the bushes and he swings around hoping it's his Swan, yet it is the warrior who emerges.

"They took her. Aurora's gone." He had never heard Mulan sound that broken before.

"Bloody Hell!" He yells. "They took Emma as well! This isn't right, my past self must've told Cora in revenge for Emma leaving me up that beanstalk." He explained to the group frustrated. They had irrupted the time line once again. This time it could affect their whole future together.

"Well then we will get them back. We need to find another safe haven in case those zombies come back, then we will think of a plan." Snow instructed and everyone agreed silently following her.

* * *

><p><em>Emma's P.O.V:<em>

She had been knocked out, was her first thought. She tried to recall the events before it happened... Zombies... Running... Killian... No wait, not Killian. _Hook_. She opened her eyes and they adjusted to the lack of light. She was in a cave sort of cell. It was that put place they had been put in before. She tried to move her hands but they were cuffed. _Great_.

She decided she would focus on her magic to try and escape. She thought of Killian, the real Killian. Instead she yelled in pain whiten her magic backfired on her.

"Sorry love but those cuffs are enchanted so the wearer cannot use their magic. If they try to do so, it will only backfire." Said a voice in the corner of the room. She knew that voice too well.

She stayed silent as he came out from the corner. He didn't have his coat on but everything else was in place, why did he have to have the same damn vest on? She could see how much he had changed from back then to now. Or now into the future, this was too confusing. His ocean blue eyes were the same, the ones she loved. _Stop it Emma, this is Hook. You can't let him know anything._

"As I said you're an open book love. No need to pretend that you don't love me. Why, you're more easier to read when you let other people in." He was closer to her now and he used his hook to get her to stand up. Now he was dangerously close.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked making sure to show that he had no power over her.

"For my little enjoyment." His hand was on her waist under her coat and he twirled a lock of hair with his hook. She fought the urge to show any emotion at his actions. Honestly she loved it when he did that.

He brought her closer so that they were almost touching. She refused to look into his eyes as she knew she would crumble if she did so. His love at this time may of not been genuine and all he cared about was revenge. But he still looked like Killian.

"So what do you say princess?" He used his hook to lift her chin and she looked straight into his eyes. He pulled her so their bodies were touching and she couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips. That made him smirk.

"No. You're not him." She looked back down so she didn't have to look into his eyes. He tightened his grip on her.

"You know, know I think about it you look quite familiar." He's tone wasn't playful at all. She looked up and he was almost over her their lips inches apart. Out of instinct she kneed him where it hurts most and he stumbled back.

"Not good form _pirate_." He wasn't on the floor long before he got up and put his hook to her neck.

"Uh uh I don't think so love. Try anything like that again and I'll just have to kill you. That would be a shame wouldn't it? Or maybe I should kill your mother instead." Did he just threaten to kill her? She defiantly sees how much he has changed. She didn't say anything and he smirked. "That's a good girl. I'm going to go fetch Cora now, remember to behave."

He let her go and locked the door behind him. She sunk to the ground. There looked like there was no way out of this place, and now the time line has dramatically changed. What was he talking about when he said she looked familiar? Unless he was remembering from that night when they took a trip to the past. All this extra interaction must be changing things.

The door opened again and this time Cora was with him. He let her through first closing the door behind him. "So it's true. There are two of you. I must say time travel is something hard to crack, but you've managed to do it. _How_?" She didn't say anything. She wasn't going to ruin the time line even more so than now because of a slip up.

"So that's how it's going to be? Fine then." She raised her arm up and started choking Killian.

"No!" She managed to yell. She wasn't going to stop until she told her what she wanted. "A Snow Queen opened it accidentally and we fell through." She stopped choking him and he fell to the ground. After taking heavy breaths he stood up again.

"That was not in our plan." He grumbled as he rubbed his throat.

"Well you do have affections for the captain! Even when he threatened to kill you and your mother?" She said humorously. "Don't you know? Love is weakness." She glared at her.

"But I don't have time for you to tell me everything." She used her magic and a dreamcatcher appeared in her hand. She stiffened. "Do you know what this is?" She asked dangling it from her finger tips.

"A dreamcatcher." She replied.

"Do you know what this type of dreamcatcher is?" The queen asked.

"Yes. It... It extracts memories. Are you going to extract my memories?" She asked. Honestly she was quite scared, she couldn't loose all her memories... Again.

"Not extract them, just simply look at them." She waved her hand and put an enchantment on it. "Unfortunately looking at your memories will hurt." Without another word she put the dreamcatcher over her head and all she felt was pain.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Reviews are great. :)_


	5. The Truth Comes Out

**_Author's Note: _**_Super, super, super sorry for the lack of updates. I thought I had already posted this chapter. Turns out that I saved the doc but didn't add it to the story. Explains why I thiugt I was so behind. Anyways thats for the reviews, follows, favs, etc._

_And thanks to then reviewer who pointed out the wrong P.O.V's. If there is any mistake like that please tell me._

**_Summary of last chapter:_**_ The zombies attacked the group and they all got separated. Emma thought she was following Killian but it turns out it wasn't him. So Emma has now been captured by Cora and Hook who plan to look into her memories with a dreamcatcher. While Killian and the others find the poopy seed flower and think of a way to get future Emma back._

_I don't own Once Upon a Time and I never will. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Truth Comes Out<span>**

_Killian: _

They were walking through the forest to find the poppy seed plants. Emma and Mary-Margret were talking and Mulan was leading the way. He wasn't sure what he should do. All he thought is that he has to get Emma back. Who knows what Cora would do to her to insure she wins? More importantly what would _he_ do to her? Especially if he found out she had fallen for his deviously handsome looks.

The conversation in front of him finished and Emma came up to him and they walked side by side. Neither said anything, she was building up the courage to say something, he could tell. "What happened to Neal?" She asked unsure of herself even.

He wasn't sure what to say, so he played it off as though he didn't know. "What do you mean?"

"Future me yelled his name when she woke up. I've had dreams about him before and I'm sure none have been like that. Do I find him again? Or he finds me?" They talk as they slowly walk over and around trees.

"I'm not sure if talking about the future is he best idea love." He says trying to direct the conversation somewhere else.

"No I want to know what happens now. Otherwise I will be worried until it actually happens which could have a worst affect on the future. So tell me now." She demanded. He scratched the back of his neck. He could never say no to her.

"Alright lass. As far as I know, when you get back Rumplestiltskin cashes in that favour you owe him or something." She rolled her eyes.

"Finally he uses it."

"He wants to find his son, Baelfire somewhere outside of Storybrooke. So you accompany him and you take along your boy." She stops him.

"Wait leaving Storybrooke? Henry said when anyone tries to leave something bad happens to them."

"Well he found a way. I only know what you've told me. You went to New York and found him. You chased him down and..." He stopped when a single red poppy flower was in view. "That's it."

* * *

><p><em>Emma: <em>

She opened her eyes with a gasp trying to ignore the pain leftover from the dreamcatcher. Weren't dreamcatchers suppose to take away the nightmares not give you them?

"Wonderful." Cora smiles evilly. "Now we know how we can ensure our win. With these facts about what has happened." They had seen everything. Their future was screwed.

"I can't believe I would give up my vengeance for some women, and the Jolly Roger." Hook complained. She keeps looking to the ground.

"Right here." She points out then looking up at them.

"Don't worry it doesn't mean we still can't have fun." He winked at her and all she could do was roll her eyes.

"Now we know about the future, so we can ensure that we will win." She takes out Aurora's heart, at least something is going right. It's bad that she has the heart, it's good that things are still going roughly on track.

She listens as Cora dictates to Aurora what to say. It is the same as she remembers. She puts the heart away. "Nice touch by the way." Hook adds in before Cora turns to face her.

"Well dear, get some rest. You know you won't get much for a while." She can only glare at them until they vanish. Then she slumped down not wording about her posture.

She whispers, "I miss you Killian."

* * *

><p><em>Killian:<em>

They were running after Mulan. The warrior had set off with the compass while they were resting. Well, while they rested. He couldn't stop thinking about Emma, he knew she could take care of herself but he still worried.

"Wait." The queen said holding out her arm in a signal to stop. She drew her bow and arrow and let go. The arrow flew in the air and hit a tree, next to the tree is Mulan who has stopped running.

"That was a warning shot. Try to run, and I promise the next one won't be." She said in a commanding tone. He stayed near the back of the group of women not sure what to do. He wasn't even sure if this was suppose to be happening.

"How did you find me?" Mulan asked getting to the point.

"I know a thing or two about tracking." Her bow still drawn. They were glaring at each other, you could feel the tension.

"All we want is the compass." Emma stepped forward in hopes of compromising.

"Very well." The warrior goes to draw her sword but Mary-Margret tackles her to the ground before she even gets a chance. He and Emma step back as the two fight each other on the ground while explaining they have a way to defeat Cora. While Mulan argues they need to make that trade for Aurora.

He glances at Emma next to him. She looks confused about what to do. She glances at him but her head snaps when someone yells, "STOP!" It's the princess Aurora.

"Okay, don't take this the wrong way, but how the hell did you get here?" Emma's eyes widened when she saw the princess.

"Let Mulan go. I said, let her go!" She repeated and Mary-Margret jumped off her as Mulan is helped up by Aurora.

"Were you followed?" Mulan asked shaking off some dirt. Aurora looks back.  
>"I… I don't think so. Cora may know I'm gone, but she didn't see me escape."<p>

"How did you escape?" Swan asks again obviously stunned that she managed to escape.

"It was Hook." She looked at him. "He let me go."

"Why?" She was looking at him now stunned.

"Because of you. He said he wanted to prove to you, that you should've trusted him. That if you had trusted him. You could've defeated Cora together. That the two of you could've gotten the remains of the wardrobe. Without him, you'll have to go up against her all by yourself. He only wants to help. I… I think he may care for you." He didn't miss the way her mouth dropped slightly as though she was going to object to that. Instead she looked back to him.

"You- You really let Aurora go?" She asked astonished.

"Aye, I did." He said with a hint of sadness. He knows that Cora has Aurora's heart and told her to say those things. She was thinking about letting him in, that couldn't happen yet. It was too soon. He broke the gaze.

"Might you want to update the princess on how to stop Cora?" He asked the group. Emma looked down almost embarrassed before putting on a straight face.

"Yes, right..."

"Where are we going?" Aurora asked.

"Rumplestiltskin's cell." She replied.

"Great. Then lead the way." Aurora said and they all walked off towards the direction of Rumplestiltskin's cell. Again he and Emma fell behind the rest of the group. There was a lot of tension between the other three women still from the fight. Emma cleared her throat.

"So, you never finished that story, about Neal." She said looking over at him occasionally. She was trying to make eye contact. "I don't get how looking for Gold's son links to what happened to Neal at all, unless..." She looked like she was about to joke but something stopped her.

"Unless what love?"

"No, it can't be. Neal, Neal isn't Gold's son. Right?" He wasn't sure what to say, should he tell her? Lie to her?

"Yes." He replied before he could catch himself. He immediately regretted it as she started freaking out.

"No, it can't be. He- he..." A sudden flash of anger took over her. "He knew. He must've known who I was, where if was from the whole time!" The others were too far ahead to hear anything.

"Swan..."

"What kind of sick twisted plan did he and Gold have for me?" She continued.

"Swan-"

"God, I was so stupid!"

"Emma!" He said frustrated at her stubbornness.

"What?!" She stopped walking and he followed. He noted that the other three had now turned around.

"He didn't know. He didn't know that you were from there, all he was trying to do was protect you. He wanted you to find your family and brake he curse." He tried to say calmly but failed somewhere in between.

"How do I know you're not lying?" She asked, anger still in her voice.

"Use your superpower and see if I'm lying then." He challenged her. She glared at him.

"Just because you believe something, it doesn't make it true." Bloody hell why did he even fall for this women?

"Just try trusting me for once love." She was silent as though she was trying to think of a comeback.

"We need to keep moving." Mulan interrupted. They both swung around to she the three standing there, Emma had only just noticed.

"Yes, we do." She glared at him one more time before starting to walk off. The queen continued to lead the group and once again he stayed behind them, this time without Emma.

* * *

><p><em>Emma: <em>

They were walking down the cave on the way to Rumplestiltskin's cell. Her hands were still bound behind her back. She hadn't tried anything since that threat in worry that he would actually kill her mother, or Killian.

"Almost there. As soon as we get the compass we will finally win." Cora announced. She sighed a sigh of relief. Maybe she had forgotten about the scroll with squid ink, then they would still win.

"I get to skin my crocodile, without anyone stopping or distracting me." He aimed it percifically at her.

"Not my fault you fell in love with me." She replied. Voices were soon being heard from the end of the tunnel. For stopped and took out Aurora's heart.

"Lock yourself and your friends in he cell." She ordered. They were just visible now.

"In a manner of speaking. There was ink in this cell." She heard Mulan say before hearing a bang, click, boom.

"Aurora, what are you doing?!" She hears her past self say as the bars come down. They were now standing not too far off from he cell.

"Bloody hell I forgot about this." She hears Killian curse. Herself is at the bars of the cell trying to get it open.

"Helping me." Cora said plainly while using her magic to summon the compass out of her past self's hand.

"No!" She cries but Cora just snickers. She tries shaking the bars or lifting them up.

"No. Don't waste your energy, dear. Rumplestiltskin himself couldn't escape from this cell. Thank you, Aurora. We couldn't have done it without you." They all turn to Aurora and started blaming her. She didn't concentrate on that. She concentrated on Killian who was now at the edge of he cell.

"Emma." He said.

"Killian." She tried to go over to him but a hook stopped her from doing so. Hook had hooked his hook around her arm.

"I don't think so princess." He said and came close to stand behind her.

"Don't blame her." Cora said over everyone. She wasn't concentrating on the group blaming Aurora. "She was only doing what she was told." She pulls out Aurora's heart as the group look at it in shock.

"You took her heart?" Past Emma asks Cora, eyes wide.

"Actually, I did. It was a gift." Hook behind her explained as Cora squeezed Aurora's heart lightly inflicting pain upon her. Mulan catches her.

"You took a heart?" Past Emma asks what seems like both Hooks.

"I'm not proud of it." He replies to Past Emma. "Let her go. You don't need her, she won't tell you anything." He was clutching the bar with his good hand tightly.

"But indeed we do need her. Getting the future out of her was easy, even before the dreamcatcher." Cora said and past Emma's head shot up at dreamcatcher.

"But how?" She asked, wrong question.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Her eyes widen when she hears those words. Not too long after Cora is chocking Killian who is inside the cage.

"No stop, please!" She begged and she let go. He fell to the ground breathing for air as she ran to him. The bars separated them but she felt closer than ever. Hook had let go of her and was complaining.

"We had a deal, could you stop choking me?!" Past Hook complained to Cora. Her eyes were fixed on Killian.

"Killian are you okay?" She asked through the bars. He was slowly sitting up.

"Do you really want me to answer that love?" He said as he stood up. She rose with him and intertwined their fingers through one of the larger bars.

"Wait..." Oh no. No, no, no, no. She knows that face. She had just pieced everything together. "That's- what? You can't be serious." Past Emma looks like she is going to freak out, or get extremely mad. Or both. She looks back and forth between the two.

"First you tell me that Neal is Gold's son, now this?!" She exclaims. Her head snaps to Killian And she lets his hand go.

"You told her?!" She more of stated than asked Killian. He was scratching behind his ear nervously.

"Well uh..."

"What happened to not trying not to mess up the future this time?" She asked him.

"Well you wouldn't stop pestering me about it. She heard you yell Neal's name in your sleep." Her expression softened.

"Oh." She said quietly looking away.

"You knew about it didn't you?" She turned her head back to the cell where her past self is facing the other three.

"We sort of found out. We didn't want to tell you by ruining the future." Mary-Margret replied trying to reassure her daughter.

"The future is stuffed up anyway now!" She argued back. Hook cleared his throat.

"I hate to interrupt this but Storybrooke awaits." He said taking her arm. They had turned around when Past Emma yells out.

"Hook. Wait please. I don't care about the future or what happens, but right now my son is in Storybrooke and he needs me."

"Perhaps you should've considered that, before you abandoned me on that beanstalk." He said coming up to the bars again.

"You would've done the same." She replied back walls coming up higher than ever.

"Actually, no." He says with a pause. She knows he isn't lying. He pulls out his necklace. "Do you know what this is, Emma?" He asks. It is the dried up bean.

"The bean that the giant kept." She reached out but he pulled back.

"Yes, indeed. A pirate always keeps a souvenir of his conquest, but this… Well, this is much more than a mere trinket. This is a symbol. Something that was once magical, full of hope, possibility… Now look at it. Dried up, dead, useless. Much like you. The time for making deals is done, just as I'm done… With you. Nothing between us will happen in the future now because I will get my revenge and there will be nobody stopping me." He then grabbed her arm again and they started to walk off.

"And one more thing." Cora added. She waved her hand and a scroll appeared. She rolled it out. It said Emma over and over again.

"No." She said stepping towards her only to he held back by Hook.

"What does the scroll have to do with any of this?" Emma asks. She can even her herself that she's trying to hide her emotions after Hook's speech.

"Why don't you tell them Emma dear?" She glares at Cora, then looks down.

"The scroll... It was our way out of the cage the first time. Because the ink on the paper was written in squid ink." She said loud enough for them to hear.

"That was our way out?" Emma asked again.

"And now you don't have one. Because we know all about the future, so we can change it. Storybrooke awaits." They leave and Hook is still gripping her arm tightly dragging her along. A single tear falls down her cheek, not because he is gripping hard. Because she may see that version of Killian again.


End file.
